YuGiOh Crossing
by Formally-Known-As-Syra
Summary: Seto's testing a new invention, and it sends him, Yugi, Joey, and Ryou into the world of Animal Crossing! How will they survive?
1. The Maddness Begins

Syra: Yay! My first anime/video game crossover!

Yugi: Am I in it?

Syra: Yes * evil grin *

Yugi: ...I'm a little afraid now...

Syra: As you should be. Well, here it goes! Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh Crossing!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mokuba: * walks into Seto's room * Hey Big Brother! Would you please test my new invention for me?

Seto: Um, sure. Why not.

Mokuba: And could you get Yugi and some of his friends to help test it to?

Seto: Why them?

Mokuba: Please?

Seto: Okay, fine.

Mokuba: * whispers in a deranged voice * Little do you know that I have been bribed by the authoress to give that so called invention to you!

Seto: Did you say something?

Mokuba: No, Big Brother. * walks away with an evil grin *

Seto: Well, I'd might as well get this over with. * calls Yugi * ...Hey Yugi, could you and some of your friends come over? Mokuba wants you guys to test an invention of his.

Yugi: Uh, sure Kaiba, I'll see who I can find.

Seto: Whatever.

(an hour later)

Yugi: * comes to the Kaiba mansion with Joey and Ryou * * knocks on the door *

Mokuba: * opens the door * Hey Yugi! I'm so glad that you could make it! * grins evilly, but no one notices *

Joey: There had better be food!

Seto: * comes to the door * Hello Yugi. Why didn't the rest of your friends come?

Yugi: Well, Tea said that you don't support friendship, and Tristan didn't come because he's in an on-going argument with Malik over whose motorcycle's the best.

Seto: Right... Well, why don't we go to the test room to get this over with?

Joey: Fine, then we can eat!

Everyone but Mokuba: * go to the test room *

Mokuba: All goes according to plan... MUAHAHAHAHA * cough * HA * cough * HAHA * cough cough * Oh forget it...

Seto: * in the test room * Well, here it is. * holds up a small box *

Joey: What's that thing supposed to do?

Seto: I don't know, mutt. That's what we're trying to find out.

Ryou: Well don't keep us in suspense! Start it up!

Seto: Fine. * pushes a shiny red button *

(The room starts to shake.)

Yugi: What's going on?!

(Everything goes white and they start falling.)

Mokuba: * closes "Laughing Evilly For Dummies" * MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now to get the ten foot long pixi stick Syra promised me! * runs off *

(Meanwhile...)

Everyone: * has stopped falling and are sitting in a train *

Yugi: Okay, what just happened? 

Seto: I don't know...

Cat: Hi! My name is Rover! Can I sit here?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syra: I'm going to have so much fun with this!

Mokuba: Hey, where's my pixi stick?

Syra: Right here kid. * hands him a 10 foot long pixi stick *

Mokuba: * all sparkly eyed * Nice doing business with ya! * leaves *

Syra: It's so easy to manipulate children... Oh yeah, don't forget to review! 


	2. Working For the Evil Raccoon

Mokuba: * strolls into Syra's room with his giant pixi stick * So whatcha going to do to them this time?

Syra: Uh, don't you care in the least that you're also referring to your brother?

Mokuba: Well Seto never gave me any pixi sticks!

Syra: * shrugs * Works for me! Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Animal Crossing! (I forgot to mention that last chapter...) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou: AH! It's a talking cat!

Yugi: Isn't Rover a dog's name?

Seto: Joey's more of a dog's name than Rover.

Joey: Why you!

Rover: * sits down * It's nice to know that there are still plenty of rude people in the world.

Joey: What?!

Rover: So, what are your names?

Yugi: Yugi Muto

Seto: Seto Kaiba

Ryou: Ryou Bakura.

Joey: The name's Joey!

Rover: Wow, those are great names for girls!

Seto: * grabs Rover by the collar * What did you say?!

Rover: Help! Help! Animal abuse! 

Seto: * drops Rover *

Rover: Oh, so you're boys...This is real akward...So where are you headed?

Yugi: We don't know. We kinda just appeared here.

Rover: Well, this train is headed toward the village of Insanity, and I know a guy that can hook you up with some houses. * gets up to go to the phone booth *

Ryou: That's really not necessary... 

Rover: * on the phone * Hey Nook. Ya, I got a couple more losers for you to cheat money out of. They need a place to stay. You still have those four run down old houses, right? Good. Their names? Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, and Joey. Well, I'll talk to you when I find more losers for you. Bye! * comes back*

My friend has four houses ready, dirt cheap!

Seto: Who ever said that we wanted a house?

Rover: If you're going somewhere, you might as well have a place to stay. Oh, you have money, right?

Seto: Of course.

Rover: Then you'll be fine. Oh! It's your stop. Did I mention that I love this place?

Joey: Who cares?

Rover: Bye!

Yugi, Seto, Ryou, Joey: * get off the train *

Yugi: What is this place?

Ryou: I don't know...

A raccoon: * runs up * * pant * Out of * pant * shape! * pant * Can't * pant * breathe!

Joey: Oh great, more talking animals.

Yugi: Are you okay?

The raccoon: Yep, I'm fine. The name's Tom Nook. You wouldn't happen to be Yugi, Seto, Ryou, and Joey, would you?

Yugi: Ya, that's us. 

Seto: Don't call me Seto.

Nook: Um...okay...Well, come follow me and I'll show you your houses.

Seto: How many times do I have to say it?! We don't want a house!

Nook: So, which one do you want?

Seto: -_-  I hate you.

Joey: Dibs on the one with the orange roof!

Yugi: I'll take the one with the red roof.

Ryou: I want the green one!

Seto: ...Whatever. I guess I'll take the one with the yellow roof.

Nook: Okay, that'll be 19,800 bells...EACH!

Joey: What?!

Seto: * snicker * I guess it pays to be rich, right mutt?

Joey: Grrr...

Seto: * hands Nook 19,800 dollars *

Nook: Hey, what's this? Can I eat it? * eats the money * Mmm...

Seto: O_O  ARE YOU INSANE?!! THAT WAS 19,800 DOLLARS!!!

Nook: Dollars? I said bells. Well, if you don't have any bells, then... YOU'LL HAVE TO WORK AT MY SHOP FOREVER! MUAHAHAHA!!!

Ryou: Don't you just mean until we pay off our debt?

Nook: Sure, whatever.

Seto: Me...work for someone...else? * goes into a daze *

Joey: * waves his hand in front of Seto's face * Yo, Kaiba! Are you in there? * grins * Hmm... * put's his hand into Seto's pocket and grabs a Blue Eyes White Dragon *

Seto: * grabs Joey's hand * Put the Blue Eyes back, Wheeler.

Nook: Come to my shop in Acre-4...NOW! * runs off *

Yugi: O...kay...

Ryou: Well, we'd better get going, or he might dock our pay...

The 4 guys: * walk in the shop *

Nook: It's about time you got here! Now change into this. * hands them uniforms * These are your uniforms, and you must wear them...FOREVER!

The 4 guys: * back away slowly, then run back to their houses * * change into their uniforms *

Yugi: * comes out * * is trying to fit the hat over his hair *

Joey: * comes out * -_-  I feel like I'm wearing a nightgown. 

Seto: * comes out * I've never been so embarrassed in my life.

Ryou: * comes out * Why why why why why why...

The guys: * go back to the shop *

Nook: You look great! You were meant to wear those uniforms!

The guys: T_T

Nook: First, I want you to plant these flowers and trees around my shop * hands them the seeds and saplings *

Joey: Oh joy. * goes outside and throws everything up a tree * Okay, I'm done.

Ryou: We'd better go and do this Yugi.

Yugi: Yeah, you're right. * they start planting *

Seto: * looks at the seeds * * plants everything around HIS house *

Everyone: * goes back to the shop *

Nook: Did you do a good job? Oh well, if you didn't, I'll just tell everyone it was your fault. This little job earned you 80 bells.

Joey: Just 80?! It took me forever to stuff everything in a tree...I mean plant everything!

Nook: Fine. * coughnegativecough * 1,000 bells. Now the next thing I want you to do is meet everyone in town.

Seto: Whatever.

Yugi: I guess that's nice.

Ryou: I supose...

Joey: Can we have a lunch break first?

Nook: No! Now get out of my shop!

The guys: * leave *

Yugi: This is going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syra: You have no idea Yugi. Remember to review! 


	3. The Animals of Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Animal Crossing and I never will... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The guys: * come to a cat's house *

Cat: Hi, I'm Olivia, purrr...and what are you wearing?! Are you working for Nook? HA! You'll never be as popular as me if you're working for that loser! Purrr...

Seto: -_-  I love this place already.

Joey: I can't stand it anymore! I'm changing back into my clothes! 

Seto: Me too. This is ridiculous 

The guys: * go back to their houses and change *

Yugi: We should finish meeting people...

Joey: You mean animals.

Yugi: Whatever. * they go to a bird's house *

Bird: I'm Admiral, aye aye. KEEP OFF MY LAWN!

Seto: Great idea Yugi.

Ryou: There's gotta be at least one nice person here. * they go to a goat's house *

Goat: Hello, my name is Chevere, la baa. Why don't we be friends?

Ryou: See?

Joey: Whatever. I'm starving, is there any food around here?

Yugi: There's some apples in that tree.

Joey: * shakes the tree and three apples fall * Is that it?! * shakes the tree again and a beehive falls * Huh?

Beehive: * hums and bees fly out and chase Joey *

Joey: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! * runs around in circles * * falls in a pond *

Bees: * fly at Chevere *

Chevere: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! * gets stung * You're so mean! * runs into her house crying *

Seto: Smooth move.

Joey: * gets out of the water * Shut up!

Yugi: We need to move on, guys.

Dog: I'm Bones, yip yip. I'm not too bright and I like food a lot!

Joey: Finally! Someone I can relate to!

Seto: * snicker *

Joey: Kaiba!

Seto: Hey, you're the one who said it, not me.

Yugi: Come on guys.

Seto: You're enjoying this, aren't you Yugi?

Yugi: No, it's just that I want to get this over with because these people scare me.

Joey: You and me too, buddy. * they come to a chicken's house *

Ryou: I never knew that chickens could be blue...

Chicken: I'm Hector, coo-HAH! I bet I could beat any of you in an arm wrestling match!

Joey: You're on! * arm wrestles * * loses *

Hector: Coo-HAH! I win! * takes Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon * The prize is mine!

Joey: No! Not my Red Eyes! It took me forever to get it back! * chases Hector *

Hector: * throws the card in the river *

Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

REBD: * goes down the waterfall *

Joey: I'm coming for you, baby! * jumps into the river and goes over the waterfall * 

Yugi: Joey! * runs to the bottom with Seto and Ryou *

Joey: * cuddles the card * My precious...

Seto: You do realize that you're holding a piece of soggy cardboard, don't you?

Joey: Huh? * looks at the card that's ink has washed off *  No! My poor baby! * digs a hole and buries it * * puts a rock on top of it * You were too young to die... * starts crying *

Seto: How pathetic. 

Joey: How dare you mock the deceased! * takes the BEWD and tears it up *

Seto: No! Not old Blue! * gathers the remains of the card * *starts holding a séance to bring the card back *

Joey: ...And he said that I was pathetic.

Ryou: You people are scaring me. I'm out of here.

Yugi: Me too.

Seto: THe gODs reQUirE a SaCRificE tO rESurREcte thE DEaD!!!

Yugi, Ryou, and Joey: * run away very quickly *

Cow: Hi, I'm Belle, cuddles. Why don't we, like, be friends?

Yugi: Um, sure?

Belle: That's like, totally awesome! 

Ryou: Right...

Joey: I'm getting outta here. * they leave * * they meet an old turtle *

Turtle: I'm Tortimer, the mayor of Insanity. Who do you whippersnappers respect the most?

Ryou: My dad.

Tortimer: I weep for the youth...

Joey: My little sister.

Tortimer: You shall suffer with endless pain and torment!

Joey: ...

Yugi: ...My Grandpa?

Tortimer: * smiles creepily * I love you. * hugs Yugi *

Yugi: Uh...Guys, a little help here?

Tortimer: You're so nice...

Yugi: I can't breathe...

Seto: * runs by * * grabs Tortimer * TUrtlEs mAKE grEaT SaCrIFicES!!!

Yugi: * starts breathing again *

Ryou: We really should stop him before he kills someone.

Yugi: Can we just let him kill the turtle?

Joey: Did Yugi just say what I think I he said?

Ryou: Yugi!

Yugi: ...Okay, you're right. We need to stop him.

Joey: I'm on it! * picks up a big stick * * hits Seto over the head with it *

Seto: Uh... * falls unconscious *

Yugi: Now what do we do?

Ryou: It's getting late...

Joey: * throws Seto into the fountain thingie *

Seto: GAH! Where am I?

Yugi: * sighs * We're in the weird animal village place...thing.

Seto: ...Oh yeah...

Joey: * whispers to Ryou * Should I tell him about the Blue Eyes?

Ryou: * glares at him *

Joey: I'll take that as a no.

Yugi: We should head back now. It's starting to get late.

Joey: What about Nook?

Seto: Who cares? We'll just go back to him tomorrow. 

Ryou: Yeah, and besides, I'm tired and want to go to bed.

Yugi: What bed? Our houses only came with a cheap old raido.

Seto: -_-  Isn't this just the greatest day of my life? First I'm force to work for someone, now I have to sleep on the floor of a cheap house. 

The guys: * go back to their houses *

Yugi: * walks up to the door *

Gyroid: Would you like to save?

Yugi: ...Sure?

Gyroid: Please enter the house.

Yugi: Okay, whatever. * walks into the house *

The other guys: * go through the same thing *

Seto: I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life...

Ryou: * tries to go to sleep on the hard floor *

Joey: * bangs his head against the wall *

Yugi: Well, things could be worse...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syra: Be careful what you wish for, Yugi...

Mokuba: But he didn't wish for it.

Syra: So?

Yulari: Did Someone say wish?!

Syra: O_O  Oh great. The sugar crazed fairy has found me...

Mokuba: Why don't you just send her to annoy the guys?

Syra: Great idea!

Yulari: THE FLOOR RUGS WILL RULE US ALL!!! * disappears *

Syra: Now what havoc have I unleashed? * grins * Don't forget to review!


End file.
